It is known in the art of computers that for the hardware in computers to stay operable, the hardware within a computer must not be allowed to overheat. The computer industry normally uses fans to move the warm air within a computer outward.
Unfortunately, when placing computers outdoors this is not an option because of the elements. Computers placed outdoors must be sealed so that the elements or other nuisances do not enter the computers. The problem with sealing computers that are placed outdoors is that when the computers are running, the hardware within the computers will heat to substantially higher degrees than the hardware's environment.
An object of this invention is to provide a solution to the above mentioned problems in sealed computers. The inventor has invented a way of positioning elements within a computer to more efficiently dissipate the heat created within a computer.